A day in the Kaai family!
by YukiKaai
Summary: Summary: Meet Yuki Kaai! She has a loving mother and father. Kaito and Meiko. A big sister that is a great singer Miku . And has an older brother and sister. Rin and Len. Everyday seems like an adventure for this young five year old. Full summary in.


Hello! I'm sorta new at this so please don't be mean. I deicied to make a family/humor fic. Since this is will my first fic.

Summary: Meet Yuki Kaai! She has a loving mother and father. (Kaito and Meiko.) A big sister that is a great singer (Miku). And has an older brother and sister. (Rin and Len.) Everyday seems like an adventure for this young five year old. Join Yuki and family on wacky adventures.

I know that Yuki is 9 but I'm going to make her 5...trust me. It would be much funnier. There will be some rin and len in it(twincest.) and a slight Dell and Miku. Plus I'll make her grow into 14 years old...maybe I'll stop the story there. Well let's began the story.

----

Ch1 Part 1 Meet Yuki Kaai and friends.

----

"Miku! Rin! Len! Yuki! Time for breakfast." A women with brown cropped hair and brown eyes was by the stove. Her name was Meiko Kaai; proud wife of Kaito Kaai and a house mom. Age is 32. She can be fun at times and always loves to drink beer.

A girl with long tail hair put in twin tails came in the kicthen first. Her name was Miku Kaai. She is 14 years old; she really loves to sing and is kind-hearted but can be a ditz or an airhead at times. She smiled at her Mom.

"Good mounring Mom!" She said cheerfully.

Meiko smiled at her daughter. "Mourning Miku! Here take the plate."

Miku grabbed the plate that had scrambled eggs and bacon. She then sat down at the table and poured herself a glass of orange juice. The next person that came down was Len Kaai. He is the younger twin by 20 minutes; he had blond hair that was pulled back by a ponytail and azure eyes. His age was 12. Also he was always the smart one in the family but because of this he always gets in trouble with his twin sister.

"Mounring Ma." Len said, he grabbed a plate and sat down. Meiko pouted. "Hey Lenny. Where's Rin?"

Len poured himself a glass of orange juice. "Sleeping, I tried to wake her up."

"Well did she wake up?" Miku asked.

"Yeah. But she glared at me and said," Len changed his voice to a girly voice. "Next time you wake me up I'll chop off your head and hang it on my wall."

Miku give her younger brother a look of pity. "Harsh."

Meiko sighed. "RIN IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE IN FIVE MINUTES I'LL TAKE AWAY ALL OF YOUR VIDEO GAMES!!!" Meiko yelled.

In two minutes a girl with blond hair and azure eyes came racing down the stairs. She had a huge white bow and was already dressed in her school uniform. She smiled and took two plates. Her name is Rin Kaai, she is always the one that loves to pull pranks. Rin is also a bit of a tom boy and loves sports (like len)

"Hiya Mom! Look who I brought down."

A girl with short messy black hair came down. She was rubbing her golden brown eyes. Her name was Yuki Kaai. She is a fun-loving five year old that is very hyper. But she is kind-hearted like Miku and a bit of a pranker like Rin and Len.

"Mounring..." Yuki yawned.

She took a seat next to Miku. Rin handed yuki breakfest; Yuki's sleepiness quickly went away, her face light up. "Oh boy! Eggs and bacon!" Yuki grabbed a fork and waited for her Mom to sit down. When Meiko was finally done with her share of food; she sat down at the table.

"Ok now who wants to-"

"I wanna do it Mama!" Yuki yelled out.

Meiko chuckled. "Ok...Ok."

Yuki clapped her hands to together. "Let's dig in!"

Everyone started to eat the eggs and bacon. When they were done each child had to clean their own dish. Except for Yuki, Yuki can only clean the cups since the dishes were too heavy for her. Rin, Len and Miku went to the front door with their school bag.

"Bye Mom! See you later!" Miku called out.

"Bye." The twins said.

Rin slammed the door. Meiko and Yuki went upstairs. "Ok kiddio, this is your last day in kindergarten. Get dressed."

"Ok!" Yuki ran into her room, Meiko arrived later. She went into the closet and took out a clean white shirt with a red dress. It also came with a small red tie.

"How do you want your hair?" Meiko asked.

Yuki put her head through the white shirt. "Uh like Miku-sis."

Meiko helped Yuki put on her red dress. Meiko then took out a pair of the hair clips. (A/n:Like the one in the box art.) Meiko then tied Yuki's black hair into short low twin tails.

"Ok grab your bag kiddo. We're going to school now."

Yuki grabbed her red school bag and ran downstairs. Her Mom was already outside in the car, Yuki quickly put on her black dress shoes and ran to the car. She opened the door to the red SUV; Yuki then buckled herself on her pink booster. Meiko started the car, she then backed up and started to drived. Yuki took her color book and colored pencils.

"Princess and the frog~. She has to kiss the frog~! The frog becomes a prince~! Lalalala!~" Yuki began to color a picture of a princess holding a know red-colored frog.

Meiko stopped the car in front of an elementry school. She pulled up to the school's gate. Meiko turned around and smiled at her daughter. Yuki unbuckled herself from the booster seat.

"Have a good last day. Ok?"

"Ok...bye bye Mama!"

Yuki opened the car door and jumped out; Yuki walked into her elementary school she went into the kindergarten hallway. There were four classrooms, Yuki went inside room number 198. There was a women with long black hair that was pulled back by a ponytail. Her name was Miss. Nagone. She was a tall woman who is super kind.

Miss. Nagone smiled. "Hello Yuki."

"Hiya Miss. Nagone."

Yuki ran over to the cubbies and put her red school bag in her cubby hole. Yuki then walked over to her table. There was a girl with short purple hair and eyes. Her name is Uta Kamui. She is one of Yuki's friend; Uta was kind but was always quite and is really shy. Her other friend was a boy named Nero Akita. He has the same attitude as his older 14 year old sister Neru. Except he wasn't obsessed with a cell phone. The last person who was sitting at the table was Retsu. He had green hair and eyes, Retsu also had an older twin sister named Sen.

"Hello everybody!" Yuki said cheerfully, she then pulled her chair and sat down next to Uta.

"Yo!" Retsu said.

"H-hello." Uta then looked down.

"Ugh why are you here! Why couldn't a giant bird eat ya or something?" Nero said as he crossed his arms.

Yuki glared at Nero. "Awww be quite you do-do head!"

Retsu and Uta gasped. "Ohhhhh! She said a bad word!" They both said.

Yuki crossed her arms. "No I didn't!"

Before the three friends could get in an agreement; Miss. Nagone clapped her hands together. "Ok everyone please be quite!" The whole class went silent. Miss. Nagone smiled.

"Today is the last day of school. And since today is the last day we're going outside for a party!"

Yuki raised her hand. "Yes Yuki?"

"Are the other classes coming too?"

"Only the kindergartin grade gets to go."

"Ok!"

Nero looked at Yuki like she was crazy. Yuki seemed to notice. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

Nero shooked his head. "Well that was a dumb question you asked."

Yuki's face turned bright red as she glared. "Was not!"

"Was so."

"Was not!"

"Was so."

"Was so."

"Was not! Wait, darn!"

Yuki jumped up. "Yes I won!

Miss. Nagone ignored the little argument. "Ok...Line up. Now who want's to be a line leader?!"

Retsu and sen raised their hands. "We do!" They both said.

Miss. Nagone smiled. "Ok! Now line up."

Everyone in the whole class ran behind the two kazamine twins. Yuki and Uta were the last one on line. "We get to see Nana, Hime, Iu and Kumi!"

Uta smiled and nodded. "Yeah...I can't wait."

The two twins led the class outside, when they reached the playground everyone started running towards the swings. Uta and Yuki however, went under a big huge tree. The big huge tree was perfect for playing house for the girls. Sometimes they guys would even come and play house with the girl.

"Woo-hoo nobody's here!" Yuki said cheerfully.

"Yeah..."

"Wanna draw in the dirt, or play tick-tac-toe?"

"Tick-tac-toe...would be fun."

The two girls sat down in the grass and started to play tick-tac-toe. After 3 rounds of it, Yuki and Uta began to grow board. So the two deiced to draw in the dirt.

"Hey Yuki...look what I found."

Yuki turned around, she saw Nero, Ritsu and a boy named Renzi. Renzi was almost like Nero, except he was a bit nicer. Renzi had black hair and eyes.  
Nero had a smug girn on his face.

"Look what's in my hand." Nero said. Retsu and Renzi began to smirk.

Nero held out his hand, he then opened it up. It reveled a huge brown grass hopper. "Kyaaaaa!!" Yuki fell backwards. Nero, Renzi and Retsu laughed. Nero began to walk towards Yuki.

"Come on kiss it." Retsu then roared with laughter.

"Eat it!" Renzi then laughed.

Nero smirked. "How about you marry it?"

The three boys started to laugh; that was until someone throw a kickball at Nero's back. The three boys turned around and glared. It was a girl with green hair tied back by a ponytail, she had cerluean blue eyes and was wearing classed.

"Step away from Yuki...and put down that dumb bag!"

Renzi crossed his arms. "Oh it's just Iu."

"No just Iu!" A high picthed voice called out.

A girl with wavey pink hair tied back in twin tails skipped happily. When she opened her eyes they guys flinched. Her left eye was yellow while her right eye was red.

"Ahhh! It's the creepy girl...what's her name?" Nero asked.

Ritsu rolled his eyes. "It's Kumi remember?"

"Hello! Why are holding a bug in front of Yuki?" Kumi asked.

"It's pay back for today's fight!" Nero answered.

Yuki opened her eyes; she then glared at the blond. "What? You're still angry about that?"

Nero nodded his head. Yuki sighed. "Ok...fine. I'm sorry." she said.

"Uh...it's ok. Let's go before your sister, Hime and Nana comes up. We need more friends."

The boys left. Yuki got off the ground and wiped the dirt off of her school dress. "Thanks guys."

Iu blinked. "But we didn't do anything."

"Who cares!" Yumi said cheerfully. "Let's play house!"

"Hey don't forgot about us!" Sen and two other girls ran to the tree.

One girl had shoulder lenght hair that was blue and blue eyes. Her name was Hime, she's usually grouchy but can be kind at times. The other girl that had pink hair that was put in wild pigtails and green eyes was Nana. She was usually the shy one but is always glad to help.

"I call being the mom!" Sen said.

"No fair! Fine then I'm the cook!" Hime said.

"I wanna be the older sister!" Yumi chirped.

"I call being the little sister." Yuki said.

"I want to be the dog! WOOF!" Nana woofed loudly in Hime's face. "Eww! Doggy germs." Hime said as she backed away from Nana.

Iu sighed. "I'll be the baby. Uta what do you want to be?" Iu asked.

"The librarian." She mumbled.

"Ok! Let's start playing now!" Yumi said cheerfully. Yumi then faced Yuki.

"Ok yuki, Mom is going out so I'm the boss now."

Yuki stomped her foot. "Not fair! I wanna be the boss." She whined.

Yumi shooked her head. "Sorry, but I'm the older sis. Now go to your room."

Yuki stomped around the tree. She then pretended to slam her room door. "Hey! what are you doing in here?!" Hime pouted and put her hands on her hips.

"Where am I?" Yuki asked.

Hime rolled her blue eyes. "This place right here, is the cheift's room." (A/n: I spelt that wrong for a reason.)

"Oh! What are you making?"

Hime looked up at the sky; she then looked back at Yuki. "Mud pies. Wanna help?"

Yuki smiled. "Yeah sure!"

-----(End of school.)

"Bye-Bye Yuki! See ya in the summer!" Yumi chirped.

Yuki waved goodbye, Yuki and Uta were the only kindergartners left. "Wow! I can't believe today is the last day." Uta said.

"Yeah! Same here!"

"Oh look. Mommy is here. Bye!"

Uta waved goodbye to yuki, she then ran over to a tall woman with long wavey pink hair. Yuki sighed and sat on the ground. Her Mama was taking way too long. Maybe she should walk home! 'Nahhh. Mama got mad when I did that.' Yuki thought sadly. A red SUV pulled up in front of Yuki; the passenger's window rolled down reveling Miku. "Come on kiddo!"

Yuki ran to the back and pulled open the door; she then buckled herself in the booster seat. Rin and Len were sitting all the way in the back; Yuki noticed that the two were holding hands. 'Only Mama and Daddy does that...' Yuki thought. The Kaai family finally reached the house. The family then jumped out of the car and walked into their house.

"So how was school?" Meiko asked.

"Fun! I learned something new there!"

Meiko looked surprised. "Oh, what?"

"I learned how to make mud pies. Want one?"

Meiko smiled. "Sure!"

"Ok follow me."

Yuki lead Meiko to the backyard, she then went inside her sandbox and took out a plastic tea plate. She then piled sand on top of the plate; when Yuki was done she handed it to Meiko.

"Here..."

"Oh it looks tasty!"

Meiko shoved the whole thing down her mouth. She give a thumbs up to Yuki; Yuki smiled. "Oh wow! Mama loves it. I'll make more for Miku, Rin, Len and Daddy."

Meiko nodded her head; when Yuki went inside the house Meiko spat out the sand. She then smiled and sighed. "Ahh~ young kids."

------

Ch1 Part2 Phone spying! What was big sis and big bro doing?

-----

"Oh I'll be glad to go to your ball Miss. Mimi!" Miku said happily, she twirled around a doll in a pink dress.

"Great!" Yuki made her doll jump up. "It will start at 2:00pm."

"That early? Ok I'll-."

Ring! Ring!

Miku put down Yuki's doll; she then picked up her white wireless phone. "Hello? Oh hi Neru. Could you wait one second?"

Miku put the phone to her chest. "Uh Yuki. Can you please go and play in your room?"

"But why?" Yuki asked.

"Because Neru is on the phone. I would like to talk to her in privte."

Yuki picked up her dolls. "What's privata?"

Miku giggled. "Not privata. Privte! It means you want to be alone for a while."

"Oh...Ok!" Yuki then walked out of Miku's room and ran over to her room. 'Hmmm...but I wanna here what Miku-sis is talking about.' Yuki then plopped on her pink bed. 'I know! I could mabey spy on her.' Yuki had to admit, she was the world's greatest spy.

"But I can't do this mission without my partner!"

Yuki ran over to her pink toy box. She then pulled out a stuffed toy. "Super hero Miki will help me!"

Miki was a famous T.v. actress, Yuki had always idol her ever since she saw her show. Yuki walked out of her bed room; and tip-toed to Miku's room. She quietly opened the door and saw Miku laying on her purple colored bed.

"What? No way! Did Haku really see that? Ewwww, I can't belive that she likes Hakuo that's like gro-Hold on a second."

Miku walked over to the door. "Yuki...I really need to be alone. I promise I'll play with you later."

Miku then closed her door. Yuki sighed. "Darn it! I was so close..."

Yuki looked at her doll Miki. What would Miki do? Yuki then smiled. 'Miki spy-ed on a bad person.' Yuki ran downstairs. 'I get it now! I'll the the same thing that Miki did!' Yuki ran into the kicthen, she grabbed the sliver house phone and pressed the talk button. Yuki then covered the reicever and ran right into the downstairs closet.

"So Neru how was the date with Mikuo?" Miku asked.

"Well he's charming, kind and a moran!"

Yuki heard Miku gasped. "Ehh!? What happened?"

"Well he got in a fight with the saliors by the docks."

"Wow! At least he's kind, unlike my current boyfriend." Yuki heard Miku sigh.

"Oh right Dell. When's you're next date?"

"Sunday. Oh boy I can't wait. Mabey he'll steal my first kiss." Miku squealed.

'Ehh. This is getting boring.' Yuki thought.

She pressed the end button; Yuki then opened the closet door and put the phone back in the kitchen. 'Big sis and Neru is so boring.' Yuki thought as she climbed up the stairs. She passed Miku's room, when she passed Rin and Len's room Yuki heard something odd. Like someone was out of breath.

"L-len."

Yuki quickly opened their door. The two twins jumped when they saw their little sis. "What are you doing?"

"Uhhhhh." Rin said.

"Uhhhhhhh cleaning each other teeth out...yeah."

"Oh! Ok!!"

Yuki then closed the door and skipped over to her room. Tomorrow is going to be more fun for sure!

-----

^^!!!!

Done!! Review flames are not welcomed. I'ma going to make the next chapter more better m'kay!

Yuki: Yuki here!!! Oh my gosh I can't wait for tomorrow~! I get to go to the wet wet water land with Nero and his older sister Neru! I can't wait!!! And what's a date?

Ch2 part 1 Waterland adventure

Ch2 Part 2 what's a date?


End file.
